Cerezas y albaricoques
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Para Tomoka ahora todo tiene sentido, Kippei quiere confirmar si están saliendo, Sakuno siente que le falta valor y An solo quiere escuchar una cosa. [AnSakuno, 4 viñetas conectadas entre sí]
1. I: Vistazo (la amiga)

**Cerezas y albaricoques**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

* * *

I: Vistazo (la amiga)

Ese no es el camino que Tomoka toma normalmente, pero es tarde, quiere evitarse un regañado y sabe, al fin de cuentas, es seguro.

Ha estado allí algunas veces, acompañando a Sakuno, y sabe que incluso de noche hay tenistas de diversos colegios cercanos, jugando hasta después del anochecer partido tras partido y esta noche no es la excepción.

El sonido de una bola rebotando acompaña sus pasos y cuando el sonido detiene, poco antes de llegar a las canchas, Tomoka se siente decepcionada, habiendo preferido ver si es alguien conocido jugando antes de continuar hacia su casa.

Tomoka sabe que puede desviarse ahora, bajar las escaleras a su derecha y llegar más rápido a la avenida más cercana, pero decide continuar la ruta más familiar para ella y descubre que es lo correcto, porque cuando se acerca al lugar iluminado donde hasta hace unos minutos se jugó un partido, ve dos rostros conocidos.

Con una sonrisa, Tomoka se dispone a gritar sus nombres y quedarse a conversar con ellas un momento, olvidando su previo afán, mas algo la frena.

Tal vez es el hecho de que están sentadas de medio lado, muy cerca, con las raquetas y sus maletas en el suelo y mirándose a los ojos mientras hablan; tal vez es la clara alegría que irradian o el que están compartiendo una bebida energética o el que Sakuno estira un brazo para dejar un mechón rebelde tras una oreja de An...

Por la cabeza de Tomoka solo cruza un pensamiento: «Así que por eso Sakuno viene tanto aquí ahora...»

Lo que quizás no tiene sentido o si sí lo tiene, no debería aceptar tan fácilmente, pero viendo a Sakuno radiante, sonriendo y riendo en compañía de Tachibana An, no ve ninguna razón para no pensar así.

Y tampoco se siente capaz de interrumpir.

Por eso, Tomoka retrocede, pretendiendo tomar un camino diferente al usual y guardar en secreto lo que acaba de ver.

Al menos de todos los que no se llaman Ryuuzaki Sakuno, pues piensa preguntarle sobre sus citas de tenis con Tachibana An y reclamarle por no contarle algo tan importante.


	2. II: Sospechas (el hermano)

II: Sospechas (el hermano)

No es la primera, ni la segunda, ni la tercera vez.

En realidad, Kippei no ha intentado llevar una cuenta en ningún momento, pero ya han sido tantas las veces que se atreve a asegurar que la compañía de su hermana se ha vuelto invariable.

Sorprendentemente no es Kamio ni Momoshiro, aunque si se trata de alguien de Seigaku, según su uniforme, mas no es un muchacho.

Decir que la chica de trenzas es una amiga de An es lo lógico y es lo que Kippei había pensado originalmente, pero el constante buen humor de su hermana, sus frecuentes salidas y el verlas demasiado cerca en un par de ocasiones esa tarde lo hacen dudar.

¿Cómo podría confirmarlo?

Él tiene una idea, simple y que no tomará más de unos minutos, y en un impulso se pone en marcha.

Kippei mueve su pie, impaciente ahora que tiene una meta frente a él, y cruza la calle a paso rápido en cuanto cambia el semáforo, sin perder de vista a An y a su acompañante, ambas sentadas en las mesas exteriores de un pequeño café tal como hace una hora.

Con una mano Kippei se quita la gorra y con la otra las gafas oscuras, los dos objetos que Uchimura le prestó y que él había planeado usar para mantenerse oculto, al menos de An, mientras se cercioraba de que su hermana no se estaba reuniendo con alguien quien él no aprobaba.

Todavía es posible que esté equivocado, claro, las citas en grupos son comunes, pero ellas han pasado todo el tiempo charlando contentas, sin fijarse en su alrededor o en la hora, y han llamado tres veces al mesero para reponer las bebidas y los pasteles que ya terminaron, como si no pensasen hacer nada más que compartir una tarde.

Sea como sea, ahora sabrá la verdad.

—An —dice él, todavía en proceso de acercarse a la mesa en que su hermana está y esforzándose por verse tan sorprendido como es posible—, no sabía que estarías aquí.

La niña de trenzas abre sus ojos por completo, se sonroja y parece contener la respiración por un segundo, pero pese a eso lo saluda en voz baja y con una inclinación, demostrando sus buenos modales. An, en cambio, frunce el ceño.

—¿No estarás siguiéndome? —reclama al tiempo que cruza sus brazos.

Su hermana lo conoce demasiado bien; sin embargo, Kippei no piensa aceptarlo.

—Claro que no —miente al tiempo que se detiene junto a la mesa.

—¿Seguro? —insiste An con suspicacia—. ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estoy buscando una nueva tienda deportiva que Shinji me recomendó —asegura sin tener que detenerse a pensar. Es una excusa que había creado desde que había decidido seguir a An y eso debería hacer que sonara como algo natural; aun así, la expresión de An no se suaviza.

Que su hermana continúe sospechando deja más claro que ella no quiere ninguna interrupción e incluso, quizás, que le molesta verlo a él en particular y eso lo hace confirmar sus sospechas: esto, aunque no lo parezca a primera vista, es una cita.

—A-An —interviene la chica, deteniendo cualquier sarta de interrogantes que su hermana tiene en mente para hacerlo aceptar su verdadera razón para estar allí. Eso hace que Kippei se fije en ella más que antes y tal vez eso es lo que hace que las mejillas de la chica se vuelvan a llenar de color—. La película comienza en diez minutos...

—Tienes razón, Sakuno. —An se levanta rápidamente, colgando su bolso en su hombro—. No te atrevas a seguirnos —advierte al tiempo que toma la mano de Sakuno, quien se despide de Kippei con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y se deja arrastrar a la caja registradora, donde An paga todo lo que consumieron antes de salir del lugar, todavía tomadas de la mano.

Así que se llama Sakuno.

Kippei sonríe, sigue sus pasos y se detiene unos pasos atrás, donde mueve una mano en señal de despedida.

—¡Diviértanse! —dice y luego de pensarlo un segundo, añade—: Y si te vas a demorar, avísame.

Sakuno gira su cabeza, luciendo sorprendida, mas le sonríe de manera titubeante. An, en cambio, parece enderezarse en una pose orgullosa y no responde, ni mucho menos mueve su cabeza para verlo por encima de su hombro.

Su hermana siempre ha sido terca, pero que lo esté desafiando de tal forma es algo nuevo, que hace que Kippei considere qué hacer después.

Al final, decide hablar con su hermana cuando regrese y decirle que invite a Sakuno a cenar.

Porque está claro que no son solo amigas y si aquella chica es tan especial para An, él se cerciorará de que Sakuno merece a su hermana.


	3. III: Apoyo (Sakuno)

III: Apoyo (Sakuno)

La noche es cálida, algo anormal en esa época del año, y la estación en la que se encuentras está llena de gente, caminando de un lado a otro e irradiando calor, pero Sakuno no puede evitar tiritar.

No tiene razones para estar intranquila, lo sabe, pues cuando An la invitó a comer en su casa le aseguró que era idea de su hermano y que éste parecía haberse llevado una buena impresión de ella, mas Sakuno no logra usar eso como consuelo.

No es lo mismo encontrarse con Tachibana Kippei por coincidencia que verlo en la casa de los Tachibana, donde no podría escapar de su intimidante mirada durante toda la velada ni mucho menos evitar preguntas que no sabe si podrá responder.

El impulso de dar un paso y luego otro, hasta terminar en un tren o perderse en la multitud, la invita a moverse, pero al final Sakuno se obliga a detenerse del lugar donde han prometido encontrarse.

No quiere perderse, ni preocupar a An y tampoco quiere quedarle mal, obligándola a cancelar los planes en el peor de los casos o haciendo que llegaran tardes en el mejor.

Sakuno fija su mirada en su suelo y se obligó a mantenerse inmóvil, cosa que logró hasta que escuchó la voz de An.

—¡Sakuno!

El sobresalto la hace respingar al tiempo que alza su cabeza, buscando con su mirada a An en medio del tumulto de gente. La encuentra cerca, tranquila y sonriente, y aunque eso debería calmarla, el efecto fue el opuesto.

—No creo que... —dice sin pensarlo, sintiéndose culpable de inmediato por ni siquiera haber contestado el saludo primero.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —pregunta An juguetonamente, haciéndole un guiño—. Mi hermano está tan entusiasmado que no ha salido de la cocina en todo el día.

Eso parece indicar que no tiene que temer, pero Sakuno muerde su labio inferior suavemente y a duras penas se contiene de bajar la mirada, avergonzada por sentirse así.

Es obvio que Tachibana Kippei no es el único emocionado y esa debería ser una motivación para ella en lugar de incrementar sus nervios.

—Pero... —murmura a pesar de eso y de inmediato la expresión de An se torna seria.

—Ven —dice An y sin esperar por una respuesta la lleva hasta una banca y la obliga a sentarse—. Espérame aquí —indica antes de correr hacia una máquina expendedora.

No le toma mucho regresar y lo hace con dos botellas en su mano, una de las cuales le entregó antes de sentarse a su lado.

—Gracias. —Sakuno no se fija en qué es, no le importa, mas aprecia el gesto de An, por lo que comienza a beber con lentitud, notando tardíamente el sabor a limón de esta y disfrutándola poco después, recordando las muchas veces que han tomado una limonada tras jugar en las canchas públicas.

Hay, en el fondo de su mente, algo que le impide relajarse, pues espera que An le insista en cumplir su promesa o le reclame por no hacerlo o le recuerde que su hermano es un exagerado con buenas intenciones, mas nada de eso ocurre.

En vez de eso, An toma su propia bebida en silencio y no dice nada siquiera cuando Sakuno deja la botella vacía sobre su regazo, como si quisiese darle todo el tiempo que necesita para calmarse o como si supiese que hablando sólo conseguiría hacerla sentir peor.

Tal vez, incluso, An ha dicho la verdad todas las veces que ha bromeado diciendo que ella siempre se siente asustada cuando se topan con "la entrenadora Ryuuzaki" y la entiende ahora mejor de lo que Sakuno había creído posible.

Pensar en eso hace que Sakuno suspire, se recueste contra la pared y se permita una pequeña sonrisa.

An es, al fin de cuentas, alguien en quien puede contar y en quien vale la pena confiar plenamente.

—¿Mejor? —pregunta An en ese instante, como si hubiese estado pendiente de ella todo el tiempo y hubiese estado aguardando por una seña que le indicara que Sakuno ha logrado controlar sus nervios.

Sakuno le sonríe con suavidad, asintiendo con su cabeza, y en un impulso sugiere:

—¿Vamos?

No queriendo esperar hasta que el valor que la llevó a decir eso desapareciese, Sakuno se pone de pie y aunque An no la imita en seguida, cuando lo hace es con una sonrisa aliviada en su rostro y toma su mano antes de andar.

Caminar así siempre hace que Sakuno se sonroje y que piense que quizás no deberían hacer algo tan obvio, pero ahora puede apreciarlo y agradecerlo con sinceridad, pues es un recuerdo palpable de que An se encuentra allí, apoyándola, y eso probablemente no cambiará.


	4. IV: Aprobación (An)

IV: Aprobación (An)

—No estuvo tan mal, ¿no?

Su tono es despreocupado, pero An está tensa, examinando la expresión de Sakuno con más atención que la calle que están recorriendo, camino a la estación donde un tren llevará a Sakuno a casa.

—No, tu hermano es un buen cocinero. —Sakuno sonríe, sincera.

—No tienes que ser tan amable —bufa An, siguiéndole la corriente en lugar de explicar que no se refería a eso—, sabes que casi todo fue comida precocida.

—Aun así...

—Te aseguro —insiste An con vehemencia— que no quieres probar sus esfuerzos.

Incluso los miembros del club de tenis de Fudoumine, que adoran a Kippei de manera desmedida, están de acuerdo con eso.

Sakuno ríe con suavidad y luego sigue un silencio, pensativo y demasiado extenso, que logra que An comience a juguetear con sus manos y morder su labio inferior para no decir algo más.

Pero al final, a tan solo una cuadra de la estación, Sakuno camina tan cerca de ella que sus hombros se rozan y sonríe mientras la mira de reojo.

—Me alegra haber venido.

Esta vez es el turno de An para sonreír e incluso cuando se despiden su buen humor continua y se refleja en su andar, lleno de saltitos.

Al llegar a casa, sin embargo, An se detiene y pone su rostro más serio antes de entrar y enfrentar a su hermano, quien está lavando los platos mientras la espera.

—Espero que cumplas tu promesa —le exige An con sus brazos en jarra de inmediato, no queriendo que caiga en olvido la condición que había puesto antes de acceder a invitar a Sakuno a cenar.

Kippei parece estar esforzándose para no sonreír.

—Solo dije que no me metería si me agradaba.

—Que no te meterías —comienza a enumerar An, impaciente—, que no nos seguirías, que no nos interrumpirías...

—Eres mi hermana menor —interviene Kippei, luciendo como el gran hermano mayor que An tanto quiere—, tengo que cuidarte.

Y ella aprecia el sentimiento y le importa la opinión de Kippei más de lo que quiere aceptarlo.

—¿Y?

Kippei hace un sonido sin palabras, pensativo, y aguarda hasta terminar con los platos antes de girarse y contestar.

—Parece una buena chica.

Ahora Kippei no está conteniéndose de sonreír y An imita el gesto sin pensarlo, incapaz de ocultar su alegría.

—Es la mejor.

—Parece que tendré que cumplir —comenta Kippei con un suspiro exagerado y aunque quizás debería seguirle la corriente y actuar molesta por la falsa resignación de Kippei, An lo abraza.

Esas palabras son, al fin de cuentas, justo lo que deseaba escuchar.


End file.
